It's just me and Kari...and T.K....and Willis...
by Tears
Summary: Davis is getting Kari to notice him, but with T.K., and now Willis, in the way...this is NOT gonna be an easy task. It's an all-for-all fight for Kari. Who gets her? Who do you think? R&R!


Author's Note: Well, I decided to have more _Davis vs. Everyone else rivalry_ in my fics, since I enjoyed it from my last fic 'You're joking, right?'. And for your info, Davis is my favourite Digidestined from the newer ones. My all time fave is Tai. ^_^ He is so totally kawaii! Anywayz…enjoy it. I sure did.

It's just me and Kari…and T.K…and Willis…

"Alright," Davis put down his binoculars. He positioned his goggles, ate a mint chocolate candy, and spiked his hair up. He was hidden behind a bush when school was over. Luckily for him, on that day, he didn't have the same period as Kari, and he faked he had to go home early. So he staked out behind the bushes, waiting for her to step out of the school, so he could talk to her. Good thing, too, he'd planned this all out.

"This is how it goes." Davis pulled out a map. "Now, are you sure, Major Motomiya-highest reigning category of us all-- that you know the plan?" "Yes, but let's go over it." He replied, to himself. (Uh…okay there…) "Okay." He brought out a small stick, pointing to areas. "You've devoured the mint candy. You've positioned your goggles, and brushed your teeth." "Ready." "Good, now when Subject A-- that's Kari-- walks out. Run up to her, and hand her Objects A and B-- which are flowers and a pack of Mentos. Just in case of trouble, if Subject 'HAT'-- that's T.J.-- walks out, play the tape of Tai calling her. Show the cardboard figure." He brought out a life-like figure of Tai. He pressed the play button on a tape recorder. It said:

__

Kari! Come with me! You have to come home now! In a very Tai like voice. "To get her away from Subject HAT." Davis nodded. "Am I all set? Mint chewed. Mentos in hand. Flowers…flowers?" He searched around. "Where are the flowers?"

That's when it hit him! He forgot to grab everything out of his locker! The worst part is he faked a headache and "went home" 2 hours ago! He couldn't just show up at school and say, _I forgot my flowers in my locker,_ as if nothing had happened. He'd have to improvise. "And-" He looked at his watch. "10 minutes until the bell rings! I gotta make this fast!" He dashed to the flower garden at the front of the school, and as he ran by, grabbed a carnation and dashed back. When he got back to his "stake out", he sprayed the flower with flower spray, just so that if could smell like a flower. "Just in case." He beamed. "Everything's set. Now I gotta wait."

__

~*~9 minutes later~*~

"And 5…4…3…2…1…" 

The bell rang, and students piled out. Kari was usually the last one out, because she never liked to get caught in the crowd. And what surprised Davis the most, was that T.K. was earlier to leave. "I wonder what's eatin' him." T.K. seemed happy, too. He was walking with Yolei and Cody, and it almost seemed like Kari didn't exist. Davis ignored T.K. and kept gazing. Where could Kari've been? And then Davis saw her! She was walking out of the school with this other boy! He had blond hair and blue eyes, plus, a burgundy shirt, short sleeved, with a grey shirt underneath. Davis recognized the boy instantly because of their encounter with the virus, Diaboramon, infecting a digimon named Kokomon in Colorado. It…was Willis. "HE'S talking to MY girl?" He grumbled.

He went back to his plan. Since T.K. was out of the way, he named Subject HAT, Subject GIRLSTEALER. He'd go a long with the same plan. He brought up the Tai figure and played the tape.

__

Kari! Come with me! You have to come now!

Kari paused and looked over. "Tai?"

"No." Willis interrupted. "That's not Tai…that's a cardboard figure."

"Oh." Kari giggled. "But who would keep a cardboard figure of my brother?" She and Willis began walking away again.

Davis got very angry at this so he grabbed the flower and the Mentos. Then, he went dashing over to them. "Hey!!! Kari!!"

Kari paused, and turned around. "Davis? Didn't you go home…3 hours ago?"

"I did. But I came back just to see you." Davis smiled.

"That's awfully sweet, Davis, but-"

"Hey Davis." Willis interrupted again.

"Willis, what are you doing here?" Davis asked.

"I just enrolled in this school." Willis smiled. "Isn't that great? Now I get to spend time with two really cute girls and the rest of the digidestined."

"Hey, who are you callin' cute?" Davis grumbled.

"Actually, Willis is staying here for the next 3 months." Kari said. "His mother wanted him to spend time with other people, too. So he told her about his other friends, and they're renting an apartment here for 3 months."

"Apartment?" Davis stuttered. "You don't mean-"

"Yep." Kari smiled. "Willis is my next door neighbour."

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

******* 

"Alright," Davis set down his binoculars. He was in his room, perched on top the window sill, staring ahead at the park behind their building. There was Kari, with Willis. Each were sitting on swings, not swinging, but talking. What bothered Davis the most, was that Willis was sitting in the swing next to her! "No…" Davis stuttered as if he had just seen his dad die in front of him. "It can't be."

He jumped down from the window sill, and to his desk. He had 13 books piled up. You might wonder if Davis ever read. Well…no. He's a page-skipper. He brought one book down, labeled, 'HELP! My girlfriend has been stolen! Part 1.' It was number 15 in the HELP series. Part two of the book, was called 'HELP! My girlfriend has been taken away from me by 2 other boys!', which Davis kept really close by, just in case. And if he had to go to extreme extent, he'd have to read part three of the book entitled, 'HELP! My girlfriend is going out with girls!' 

Davis shuddered. "I don't think Kari's like that…." He then pictured a very scaring scene of Yolei and Kari holding hands. "NO!" He gasped. "Focus, Major Motomiya. Keep your mind, on our mission." He stared outside at the park. He gasped, when he finally realized that searching end on end, hour for hour, minute for minute, for Kari wouldn't help anymore! Kari had went somewhere! And judging just by the looks of it, Willis had gone with her too. He grumbled, "Someone's gotta pay…" 

***

Davis roared down the stairs and to Kari's floor. The house beside hers, was Willis'. He'd check there first, to see if Willis was home. Or if anyone was! He knocked on the door and a lady answered it. She had blonde hair, and resembled Willis way too much! Her hair was held up in a bun. She must've been cleaning her house. She had baby blue eyes, as well as Willis. She asked, "Yes. How may I help you?"

"Hi, Mrs…uh…." Davis stuttered. He just remembered he didn't know what Willis' last name was. What if Kari got married to him, and he kept saying "Mrs. Kari…uh…what's your last name again?". Well, if she got married to T.K., her name would be Mrs. Kari Takaishi. At least that was one thing Davis remembered! And besides, if Kari married Willis, would their child look more like Kari, or like Willis? Or maybe, if Kari married T.K., would the child look like Kari or T.K.? And-

"Excuse?" Willis' mother asked. "You're still at my door. Have you forgotten?"

"Oh, sorry, Mrs.-" Davis paused. He just remembered he didn't know what Willis' last name was. What if Kari got married to-

"Just…ask me what you want." Willis' mother replied. "I'd like to know what you're doing here."

"Have you seen Willis?" Davis asked. "Hi, I'm Davis Motomiya. I live across the street, at Apartment number 1106. Nice to meet ya!"

"Well-"

"Heard you just moved in." Davis babbled. "And that your son really likes girls. A lot of girls."

"Uh…"

"And he's going out with my girlfriend!" Davis continued on. "You know, the brown haired, brown eyed beauty!"

"Br-…oh well." Willis' mother smiled. "Sorry to hear that. Good bye, David."

"It's Davis!"

She shut the door.

Davis knocked again, and she opened it. "Mrs. Willis' Mother, where can I find Willis?"

"He's upstairs, in his room." Willis' mother said.

"So…" Davis grinned. "He's not with Kari?"

"He hasn't told me anything about any Kari, or any girls." Willis' mother sighed. "Now please. If you don't mind…?"

"Oh, not at all." Davis stepped back. "See you later." He walked down the hall, whistling. This was gonna be the start of a wonderful day!-"

"And then, T.K., we'll go to the park afterwards."

"What?" Davis gasped, hiding behind a plant. There was Kari walking down the hall with T.K. "She's what?"

"And then we'll go to that carnival place." T.K. insisted.

"How does she do it?" Davis asked himself. "Be able to see Willis AND T.K. It's amazing….I hope she wouldn't mind a third guy."

"Hi Davis." Kari smiled.

"What?" Davis got up. "How can you see me?"

"That plant is practically a stick with twigs." Kari giggled. "I'll see you later, T.K.-"

"Wait, Kari." Davis began. "If you're not busy, maybe we could both go to the carnival tomorrow."

"Sure." Kari smiled. "But If you didn't mind, T.K. and Willis are coming too. Bye Davis." She shut her door.

"See you later, Davis." T.K. waved.

Davis grumbled. Then soon enough smiled. "I did it! My first actual date with Kari! …but T.P's coming…and so is Willis." He sweat-dropped. "This is harder than I thought. How can I get them away from her?"

***

"Alright," Davis finished off his notes. He was writing every possible solution to getting Kari away from T.K. and Willis. It was an activity assigned in 'HELP! My girlfriend is going out with 2 other guys…and me!' Which was part 2a. He had to brainstorm. "Since Kari's the kind of girl to not let people down, I have to find a way for T.K. and Willis not to come. Something has to happen to them, in a way, they won't be allowed to come! …therefore I need to get rid of them." He grinned evilly. "Mission 2: Annihilate Girlstealer and…hat boy."

***

"T.K.,"

"Davis?"

"T.K." Davis beamed, slapping T.K. on the shoulder. "Have I told you what a good friend you are?"

T.K. stared at Davis. He felt his temperature, and sighed, questionably.

"What?" Davis stuttered.

"…you're on drugs aren't you?" T.K. asked.

"No!"

"Maybe it's a distinct drug. One we can't detect right away." T.K. pondered. "Does the term 'assault' mean anything to you?"

"It means-"

"You have a knife." T.K. concluded. "A weapon."

"What?!"

"You're going to stab me any second." T.K. looked behind Davis. "Not there, huh? YOU'RE LYING!!!"

The whole school stopped to stare at them.

"Tell me! Is it a pistol?! The ones you can fit in the palm of your hand?" T.K. asked. "MISS! MISTER!! TEACHER!! HE HAS A WEAPON!"

The school gasped.

"What is it, Takeru?" A teacher rushed up to him.

"He has a weapon!!!" T.K. screamed. "He was going to attack me with it!!"

"Let me see the weapon, Daisuke." The teacher asked.

"But Mr. Washima, I don't-"

"So you won't show it to me, eh?" Mr. Washima asked.

"HE'S LYING!" Davis cried. "I just wanted to ask him a question, and he thinks I'm trying to attack him!"

"YOU ARE!" T.K. cried back. "You're trying to kill me!! Think of Matt! Think of mother! Think of father! PLEASE, think of me!!"

"But…I…" Davis stuttered.

"Show me the weapon, Daisuke." Mr. Washima demanded. "Now!"

Davis sighed. "I just can't win, can I? …fine." He reached into his pocket.

The school gasped again.

"…y-you mean you actually have a weapon?" T.K. asked.

They all glanced at him.

"…uh, I mean- DON'T SHOOT ME!" T.K. screamed.

Davis reached in his pocket and brought out…a pocket diary?!

"What?!" Mr. Washima gasped. "Daisuke-"

"Dear Diary," Davis began, writing. "My arch enemy, T.K. has accused me, when even he knows I have no weapon. You shall die, Takeru, for insulting me in the middle of the abyss. For I am just a humble friend, asking a question, dang it! SO WHY THE HELL DO YOU TAKE THAT AS AN OFFENSE?!!?!"

"Ah, b-b-b-but I-"

"Silence!" Davis continued, writing every word. "For you are nothing compared to the truth! When someone asks you a question, such as myself, do you not answer so faithfully and true? Then why not to me? Is it because you know Kari likes me better?"

"Davis, let's not go into this…now." T.K. stuttered, as everyone listened.

"Is it because every Saturday she comes over to my house to watch movies on the TV while I get to sit ever so close to her? Is that why? WELL THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!! All my life I have been ignored, and Kari is the only person who has cared! …and Tai…and my mom and dad…grandma and grandpa- BUT! Alas, the but. The point is that…" Davis paused. "…that…"

"That?" They all asked.

"That?" T.K. asked, shocked.

"…that I forgot the rest of my speech." Davis shrugged. "So what?" 

"Well, it's clearly true that Takeru, you have accused Daisuke of holding a weapon in his possession. You'll be in detention today for an hour. From 3 till 4 in my room. See you there, or it's double on Saturday!" Mr. Washima snapped. Then he left.

T.K. sighed. "What was that all about?"

"Memorized speech." Davis grinned. "Aren't I amazing?"

"No." T.K. sighed. "Now, I'm gonna miss out on the carnival."

"Yeah, you are aren't you?" Davis smirked, walking away.

"Yeah, I am." T.K. replied. "…wait a second! …I am!" He grumbled. "I sure am…"

****** 

"Willis," Davis confronted him. "I have something to ask of you." He told him at lunch time when Kari was out of sight.

"Okay." Willis replied. "What?"

"Can you help me get something?" Davis asked. "You see, my marble-"

"A marble?" 

"It's…a special marble." Davis sniffed, fakely. "My uncle gave it to me before he passed away."

"Oh." Willis sighed. "Well…seeing as though it is your uncle's marble, I think it's best you find a way to get it back. It'll be…honorable." He began to walk away.

Davis grumbled. That was one quality Willis and Kari shared alike. The ability to put the other person down in a…nice type way. If you asked Kari if she wanted to do something later, she'd ask "aren't you busy this afternoon?", seeing as though you have a string tied around your finger. Probably to remember something. And if you said, "it's no biggie. I'll be done in 10 minutes." She'd say, "I wouldn't want to stop you." And that would be it! She'd _dump_ you, within one conversation!

Davis stopped Willis. "Listen, Willis. Normally I'd do this kind of stuff by myself, but I really need your help. I need you to help me get the marble from…T.J.'s locker."

"T.K.'s locker?" Willis asked. "I couldn't do that. It'd be violating-"

"He stole it!" Davis snapped. "Isn't that violating?"

"Well…"

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Davis asked, in succeeding to persuade the blond.

"…well…just this once." Willis sighed. "It's gonna have to cost you."

"Cost me?" Davis chuckled. "What's the harm done between a few friends?"

***

"DETENTION!"

"But Mr. Washima-"

"Violating another student's locker." Mr. Washima jotted down. "And on the second day of school? You are in serious detention, mister. From 3 till 4 in my room. Be late, it's double!"

Willis sighed. He glared at Davis, "I hate you."

"Oh, well, too bad." Davis sighed. "I guess you'll be missing the carnival today with Kari."

"Yeah, I will." Willis snapped. "…of course I will." He sighed as Davis walked away. Willis walked in the other direction, as it soon hit him. "Oh yeah, Davis. Of course, I will."

******

"Where are the others?" Kari asked, standing at Davis' door.

"They're not coming." Davis said, quickly. "Shouldn't we get going now?"

"Okay." Kari smiled. They were about to walk to elevator when they heard footsteps down the hallway.

"Kari!" 2 voices yelled.

Davis sweat-dropped, and almost grumbled, as Kari smiled, "T.K.!! Willis!" She ran up to them. "Davis told me you weren't gonna make it."

"Well, Davis should learn to speak for himself." Willis nodded. "So are we going or not?"

"Sure." Kari smiled back.

"We better leave now or we're gonna miss the openings." T.K. reassured.

"Hey! I'm still here, and as long as that's happening, I'm coming!" Davis hollered.

"Hey, I'm glad you brought that up." Willis paused and turned to Davis. "Mr. Washima wants you in his room, now from 3 till 4, today…and tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?" Davis gawked. "That's…Saturday."

"And you have a problem with that?" T.K. asked.

"OBVIOUSLY!" Davis snapped.

"…so sorry." Willis chuckled. "Next time, we won't open our big mouths." And he walked away with Kari. T.K. followed on the other side of her.

"Oh…" Davis grumbled. "Why isn't it working?" He went over to his house, and in his room lay the 13 HELP books on his desk. He picked up the first three parts and grumbled. "I thought this trash would work." He threw them out his window. "That teaches me to never read again."

******

^_^ How'd ya like it? Now you must understand-- 'I AM NOWHERE NEAR BEING AN ANTI-DAVIS FAN!!!' I love Davis! He is wicked, so if you even think about flaming and saying 'DAVIS SUX' I swear I will track you down!! …just kidding. ^_^ But believe me, it is an option. Please review!


End file.
